<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet The Winchester Sisters! by PurpleZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194351">Meet The Winchester Sisters!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleZombie/pseuds/PurpleZombie'>PurpleZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleZombie/pseuds/PurpleZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Winchester brothers had sisters?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural) x Oc, Gabriel (Supernatural) x OC, Oc x Casteil, Oc x Charlie Bradbury, oc x Garth Fitzgerald IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="descr">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="story_text">
      <p>I'm planning on putting them into a story or something, idk.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aspen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full name: Aspen Sandra Winchester.<br/>Nicknames: Azzy, “Angle” by Castiel, Brat by Dean.<br/>Age: 26.<br/>Birthday: November 15th, 1980.<br/>Height: 6’ 0“.<br/>Religion: ~None~<br/>Choice Weapon: Pistol.<br/>Default Mood: “I-Don’t-Care-Who-You-Are-Because-I-Am-The-Boss” As she puts it.<br/>Significant Other: Secret boyfriend, Castiel.</p><p>Favorites:<br/>Favorite Color: Magenta.<br/>Favorite Food: Watermelon.<br/>Favorite Singer: Led Zeppelin.<br/>Favorite TV Show: Dr. Sexy, M.D..<br/>Favorite Holiday: Saint Patrick's Day (gives her an excuse to drink).<br/>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Charred Cherry Whiskey Lemonade.</p><p>Relationships:<br/>John: She doesn't talk to him much. She tries to actually undermined what he says, especially to her two youngest sisters. He and her argue like cats and dogs, mainly because she acts like a bitch just to spite him, which makes him more angry. He never put a hand on any of his children in anger; but she can tell there are times that he wanted her hit her, but never did, and that’s the only thing she can respect him for.<br/>Dean: She and Dean tends to fight and bicker like a married couple arguing about how to raise their brothers and sisters. The only time he and her ever get along is when they drink, or listen to rock.<br/>Sam: Aspen tends to rub it in Sam's face that she's older, expects him to do what she tells him to do because she's older and borderline bullies him. But Sam knows without question that she loves him.<br/>Lauren: She and Lauren don’t talk much. She’s still very protective about her.<br/>Devon: She and Devon like to dye their hair together. She and Devon are close to. <br/>Frankie: Frankie and Azzy aren't vary close because Azzy acts like a mother for her. <br/>Quinn: Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p>Other: ~Nothing Much~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lauren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full name: Lauren Lee Winchester.</p><p>Age: 22.</p><p>Birthday: June 23th, 1981.</p><p>Height: 5’ 2”</p><p>Religion: ~None~</p><p>Choice Weapon: Books because knowledge is power! (Also you would hit someone with a book really hard, but she would rather think knowledge is power).</p><p>Default Mood: Happy.</p><p>Significant Other: Secret boyfriend, Garth (There so cute UWU).</p><p> </p><p>Favorites:</p><p>Favorite Color: Bubble Gum Pink.</p><p>Favorite Food: Strawberry flavored anything.</p><p>Favorite Singer: Madonna.</p><p>Favorite TV Show: Law And Order SVU.</p><p>Favorite Holiday: Valentine's Day.</p><p>Favorite Soda: “Crush” Strawberry.</p><p>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade. (she doesn't drink much)</p><p> </p><p>Relationships: </p><p>John: Lauren tends to be very passive and does whatever she can to please him. He sometimes tries to be ‘mean’ to her just to make her try to stand up for herself; to make her yell at him, to make her get angry, to make her become more assertive. There’s only been three times in her whole life that she does that, every other time she does whatever he wants. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her to fight and witch ended up with her almost getting killed because of it. So he makes her stay home and do research, with she is perfectly happy about. He feels like he failed her in a way, but Lauren insist that she’s fine with doing research.</p><p>Dean: Dean is very protective of her, but they aren't close because he doesn't like that she can’t fight and used to get into verbal arguments almost daily. He tried to train her but after a few weeks he gave up, concluding that she just can’t be trained. He theorizes in his head that she just doesn't have the capability to, not physically, mentily, or emotionally. So he left her alone but she still senses the weird tension and tries to avoid him to avoid it.</p><p>Aspen: Lauren loves Aspen but doesn't talk much because she’s on hunts and she’s in the library doing research. She would argue with John and Dean to leave her alone about hunting but they never listened until they had to figure it out themselves.</p><p>Sam: Lauren and Sam are very close because of all their time together. Doing research and talking about “nerd” things.</p><p>Devon: Lauren and Devon don’t like each other. They bicker and argue too much. </p><p>Frankie: Lauren and Frankie just don’t know much about each other.</p><p>Quinn: Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p> </p><p>Other: Lauren is the bookworm of the group (more than Sam).</p><p>Full name: Lauren Lee Winchester.<br/>Age: 22.<br/>Birthday: June 23th, 1981.<br/>Height: 5' 2"<br/>Religion: ~None~<br/>Choice Weapon: Books because knowledge is power! (Also you would hit someone with a book really hard, but she would rather think knowledge is power).<br/>Default Mood: Happy.<br/>Significant Other: Not so Secret boyfriend, Garth (There so cute UWU).</p><p>Favorites:<br/>Favorite Color: Bubble Gum Pink.<br/>Favorite Food: Strawberry flavored anything.<br/>Favorite Singer: Madonna.<br/>Favorite TV Show: Law And Order SVU.<br/>Favorite Holiday: May Day.<br/>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade. (she doesn't drink much)</p><p>Relationships: <br/>John: Lauren tends to be very passive and does whatever she can to please him. He sometimes tries to be 'mean' to her just to make her try to stand up for herself; to make her yell at him, to make her get angry, to make her become more assertive. There's only been three times in her whole life that she does that, every other time she does whatever he wants. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her to fight and witch ended up with her almost getting killed because of it. So he makes her stay home and do research, with she is perfectly happy about. He feels like he failed her in a way, but Lauren insist that she's fine with doing research.<br/>Dean: Dean is very protective of her, but they aren't close because he doesn't like that she can't fight and used to get into verbal arguments almost daily. He tried to train her but after a few weeks he gave up, concluding that she just can't be trained. He theorizes in his head that she just doesn't have the capability to, not physically, mentily, or emotionally. So he left her alone but she still senses the weird tension and tries to avoid him to avoid it.<br/>Aspen: Lauren loves Aspen but doesn't talk much because she's on hunts and she's in the library doing research. She would argue with John and Dean to leave her alone about hunting but they never listened until they had to figure it out themselves.<br/>Sam: Lauren and Sam are very close because of all their time together. Doing research and talking about "nerd" things.<br/>Devon: Lauren and Devon don't like each other. They bicker and argue too much. <br/>Frankie: Lauren and Frankie just don't know much about each other.<br/>Quinn: Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p>Other: Lauren is the bookworm of the group (more than Sam).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full name: Devon Deanna Winchester.<br/>Age: 21.<br/>Birthday: August 12th, 1985<br/>Height: 5' 3"<br/>Religion: ~None~.<br/>Choice Weapon: Metal Baseball Bat.<br/>Default Mood: Cocky.<br/>Significant Other: Secret, Charlie Bradbury.</p><p>Favorites:<br/>Favorite Color: Blue.<br/>Favorite Food: Pizza.<br/>Favorite Singer: Nirvana. <br/>Favorite TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.<br/>Favorite Holiday: Christmas.<br/>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: UV Blue Bombsicle.</p><p>Relationships: <br/>John: Devon is a rebellious girl in John's eyes. She doesn't listen to a word he says and only listens to Aspen and Dean because to her, John hasn't raised her like Dean and Aspen.<br/>Dean: Devon sees Dean as a father figure and does everything she can to please him.<br/>Aspen: Devon loves Aspen like a mother. Devon taught her about everything about her body during puberty.<br/>Sam: Devon and Sam tend to ignore each other because Devon bugs the hell out of Sam. <br/>Lauren: Devon and Lauren read books together. They read books, and then discuss it later like there own little book club. <br/>Frankie: Devon and Frankie are like friends and <br/>Quinn: Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p>Other: Sometimes Devon sees things in her dreams and draws them and they come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was put in the last minute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full name: Quinn Cruz Winchester.</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Birthday: February 14, 1987</p><p>Height: 5’ 2“</p><p>Religion: ~None~</p><p>Choice Weapon: Butterfly knife.</p><p>Default Mood: Happy. </p><p>Significant Other: In Secret, Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>Favorites:</p><p>Favorite Color: Purple.</p><p>Favorite Food: Strawberries.</p><p>Favorite Singer: Halsey or Billie Eilish.</p><p>Favorite TV Show: ~None~</p><p>Favorite Holiday: Valentine's Day/Her Birthday.</p><p>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Strawberry flavored anything.</p><p> </p><p>Relationships:</p><p>Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p> </p><p>Other: She was 5 when her mother got possessed by a demon and killed Quinn's father and his mistress, than herself. John couldn't save Quinn's family but he chose to adopt her instead to protect her. She's a ball of emotions but tries to keep the happy emotion on at all times. Her whole world is riddled with anxiety and depression but keeps smiling even when she feels like crying. Her father was secretly an angel. Quinn doesn't even know she's part angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Frankie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>High key- My favorite!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Full name: Frankie Jo Winchester.<br/>Age: 19.<br/>Birthday: October 31, 1987.<br/>Height: 4' 9"<br/>Religion: Wicca.<br/>Choice Weapon: Swords.<br/>Default Mood: Happy.<br/>Significant Other: Crowley, in secret.</p><p>Favorites:<br/>Favorite Color: Red and White.<br/>Favorite Food: Spaghetti.<br/>Favorite Singer: Lana Del Rey.<br/>Favorite TV Show: Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina.<br/>Favorite Holiday: Samhain.<br/>Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Fruity Vodka Party Punch.</p><p>Relationships: <br/>John: Frankie's relationship with John is the most strained out of all of them. Although she's forever grateful that he adopted her, but something she wonders if her life would be better? When Frankie was little, she would go play musical beds with everyone at night to sleep in the same bed, and always end up staying in John's bed.<br/>Dean: Frankie doesn't tell Dean much because she's afraid of his reaction.<br/>Aspen: Frankie and Aspen aren't close, but still love each other.<br/>Sam: Frankie and Sam are pretty close. Since he has Psychokinesis too, he teaches her how to control it and Frankie tells him everything. <br/>Lauren: Frankie and Lauren don't talk. They don't know each other very well.<br/>Devon: Frankie and Devon are like BFFs. They get tattoos together and even sneak out together. Frankie trusts Devon with her secrets.<br/>Quinn: Ever since she was adopted, she's been trying to be the happy one. The one who tries to keep everyone happy more than Lauren. Partly because she doesn't want to be thrown out, not that anyone in the family would do that.</p><p>Other: John adopted Frankie, who turned out to be half demon half witch. She has Psychokinesis and her demon eyes colors have the right being full white and the left being full red. Her hair is naturally two toned, white on the right and the left being red, but she has spells that keeps illusions that here hair is brown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>High key- My favorite!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. some aesthetics I made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there bad, ik, but this is my first time making them. Any tips will help!<br/><br/></p><p>Aspens's theme song is "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lauren's theme song is "ME!" By Taylor Swift.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Devon's theme song is "Wreak Havoc" by Skylar Grey.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Quinn's theme sang is "Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Frankie's theme song is "Play With Fire" by Sam Tinnesz.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aspen x Castiel theme: "Him and I" By G-Eazy and Halsey.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lauren x Garth theme: "Come Back... Be Here" Taylor Swift.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Devon x Charlie theme: "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Quinn x Gabriel theme: "Gingerbread Man" by Melanie Martinez.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Frankie x Crowley theme: "Love Is Madness" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interactions (Mostly Azzy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azzy: "My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological issues!"</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: "BECAUSE I'M A LOVEABLE PERSON!" *Shoves Sam into a bookshelf*</p><p> </p><p>John, trying to understand his oldest daughter: "Okay, so let’s start by talking about the emotions you’re feeling right now."<br/>Azzy: "Stabbing."<br/>John: "Stabbing…isn’t really an emotion, it’s more of an activity. Which I hope you don’t do to me. See, an emotion is more of a feeling...:<br/>Azzy: "Well MAYBE I feel stabby!"</p><p> </p><p>Dean: "You snuck out of the bucker when you weren't supposed to!"<br/>Frankie: "Okey, I’m not going to stand here and listen to you accusing me of things I clearly did!"</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: "Cas and I have this relationship where we finish each other's-"<br/>Castiel: "-sentences,"<br/>Azzy: "Don't interrupt me!"</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: "Hey, is that a new shirt?"<br/>Dean: "Uh, yeah!"<br/>Azzy: "Yikes!"</p><p> </p><p>Devon: "Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set?"<br/>Dean: "No, I said, "Dev, don't lick the swing set," and you said, "Don't tell me what to do, Deanie Weanie," and then you licked the swing set,"</p><p> </p><p>Sam: “I've always gotten A's in music. How does a person go from an A to a D?”<br/>Azzy: “It happened to me in the eighth grade,”</p><p> </p><p>Girl: *Flirts with Crowley*<br/>Lauren: “Um, Hi. Miss…”<br/>Girl: “What?”<br/>Lauren: “He has a girlfriend,”<br/>Girl: “I don't see her,”<br/>Frankie: ”Turn around!”<br/>Girl: *Turns around*<br/>Frankie: “Now you see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Quinn: “Where's Lauren? I've been calling and texting her for hours?”<br/>Dean: “She's been in the shower,”<br/>Quinn: “All day?”<br/>Dean: “Pretty much. She takes really long showers when she gets depressed,”<br/>Quinn: “Well, when do you think she's going to come out?”<br/>Dean: “I don't know. She took a chair in there,”</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: “I want coffee,” <br/>Dean: “What’s the magic word?”<br/>Azzy: “Get me some coffee?!”</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: “See this parsing here?” *points at her eyebrow* “And this one?” *pints at noise* “I go them about 45 minutes after John told me I wasn’t allowed to pierce my face. Sorry John,” *sarcastically*</p><p> </p><p>Azzy: “All I heard was ‘Hamster, hamster, science, science, Sam’s boring kill me’,”</p><p> </p><p>Sam: *Sips soup*<br/>Azzy: “...”<br/>Sam: *Sips soup*<br/>Azzy: “...”<br/>Sam: *Sips soup*<br/>Azzy: “NO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wayward Winchesters<br/>Comming 20XX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>